Dreams Are Reality
by Kawaii BlueBear
Summary: After having a disturbing nightmare for a long time, little Estel will soon find out that not only can nightmares become reality, but the reality can be worse than the dream...
1. Reoccuring Nightmare

A/N: After a short writer's block and an on-going flu/cold thing I still have, Kawaii is back! ///_^ Thanxes to all my reviewers who reviewed Forgive and Forget (I enjoyed reading all of them).  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, Estel and everything Lord of the Rings-related does not belong to Kawaii. But she can still wish for it on her B-Day.  
  
Summary: Ever since he was brought to Rivendell, Estel has been having nightmares about the dreaded orcs that killed his parents; nightmares in which he could wake up from. After returning back home from an unsuccessful attempt at following his brothers on a hunting trip, Estel is captures by the monsters that plague his dreams, only this time he cannot wake up.  
  
Dreams Are Reality  
  
By: Kawaii BlueBear  
  
[Chapter 1]  
  
*blah, blah* equals italics  
  
*The sounds of clashing metal made his skin jump. The whistles of arrows made his ears twitch. The screeches of orcs made his skin crawl. The declining temperature topped all of it off, succeeding in making him shiver. But luckily his mother was there, cradling him against her chest, soothing all his fears away and keeping him warm. But that didn't mean the noises still scare him half to death.  
  
"Mommy," he pleaded, "pwease make it thop; its sqwaring me!"  
  
"Shh. Calm down little one; 'twill all be over soon." replied his mother.  
  
"Pwomise?"  
  
Despite the current battle that raged not too far from the camp, the mother smiled. "I promise."  
  
"Where's Daddy?"  
  
"He's out defending us, sweetheart."  
  
"When's he comin' back?"  
  
The reply was hesitant. "Do not trouble yourself with that now. Get some rest, I will not leave you." And so the boy did. But when the boy woke up, he was not in his mother's arms but under mounds of warm blankets. Despite blocking out the cold, the blankets could not muffle that sounds that reached the little boy's ears. He heard everything he did not wish to hear. Metal on metal, orcs screaming, and the list went on. But then, all of a sudden, everything was quiet.  
  
Throwing off the blankets in haste, the boy wandered out of the tent and into the battlefield. He wished he hadn't.  
  
Carnage was everywhere. Dead bodies littered the floor of the forest as well as dead orcs. The smell, Oh! The smell! It wafted into the boy's nostrils, making him sick. But that was not the worst of it. As he looked around, he spotted two bodies: his father and mother. An arrow was through his father's eye, letting blood run freely down his face. There were numerous cuts and bruises everywhere, and the blood, the blood was endless!  
  
His mother fared no better. A sword struck her through her heart; her flesh was skinned off in some areas. Blood was even more frequent on her than the father. But on both corpses, the opened eyes stared right back at the boy, making him let out a blood-curdling scream.*  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" yelled Estel as he shot awake. Breathing heavily, Estel just stared at the ceiling while trying to calm down. He'd been having the same dream almost every night since he could remember. This time, however, it was a little different; this time he actually saw the dead bodies up close. Before, he had just seen them from a far. But unfortunately, Estel wasn't so lucky this time.  
  
These reoccurring nightmares frightened him to no end. Estel wasn't sure if it was something that happened in the past, or something that would happen in the future. Even though he was pretty certain it wasn't the latter, he couldn't be sure. All he knew was he could tell neither Ada nor Dan or Ro; if he did he knew for sure they would think him weak. That was something he didn't want to happen.  
  
Buy what could he do right now? He couldn't go to Ada or the twins- obviously-,but neither could he sleep soundly! Argh! It was so frustrating.  
  
*Tap*  
  
Quickly, Estel pulled the covers over his head and shut his eyes, scared by the new noise.  
  
*Tap,Tap*  
  
It was getting closer.  
  
*Tap, Tap, Tap*  
  
.and closer.  
  
*Tap, Tap, TapTapTapTapTapTapTap*  
  
.and was found to be rain.  
  
"What I fool I was, thinking rain to be a monster from my dream!" Estel thought. But as he calmed down, a flash of lightening-followed by the clap of thunder-sent Estel running at top speeds to the nearest room. (Which happened to belong to Lord Elrond)  
  
Right after Estel flung open the door, he cried, "Ada!!!" jumped onto his adopted father, quickly crawled under the blankets, and snuggled next to Elrond-trembling from all the noises.  
  
"Something wrong, Estel?" the now-awake-Elrond asked. Though he suspected the problem to be the nightmares that Estel thought he hid so well, or the loud commotion from the storm.  
  
"I-I-" Estel stammered after he realized where he just ran to.  
  
"Did they lightening and thunder frighten you?"  
  
"J-Just a bit, I suppose."  
  
Elrond was about to say something but was interrupted by the door. "Ada, we heard Estel scream. Is everything alright?" asked Elladan.  
  
"Estel was merely frightened by the noises of the storm." replied Elrond.  
  
"Is that all? 'Tis merely a game of ninepins played by ghosts of the pasts." reassured Elrohir.  
  
Slowly and cautiously, Estel peaked out from under the covers. "Really?" he quietly asked.  
  
"Just like Ro said, it's only a game of ninepins." added Elladan.  
  
"You see Estel? There's nothing to worry about; so off to bed." Elrond said.  
  
Estel got out from the blankets, and headed out the bedroom door. But as he was about to exit, Elrond said, "Wait just a second." Estel turned around. "Don't I get a goodnight hug?"  
  
Shocked that he hadn't already, Estel quickly ran back to Elrond, and gave a big bear hug. "Good night, Ada."  
  
"Good night, Estel." Elrond said, and kissed his forehead.  
  
"What about us?" asked Elladan. So Estel also gave both of them a hug, then trotted off back to his room.  
  
"That includes you two also, Elladan and Elrohir."  
  
"WHAT?!" both twins nearly yelled in a flabbergasted voice.  
  
"You heard me; off to bed, both of you."  
  
"But Ada."  
  
Elrond sighed. "What is with both of you and staying up? Off to bed *NOW*."  
  
"Fine." They both mumbled and trudged back to bed.  
  
"Those boys."  
  
~*~  
  
Three doors down, Estel was snuggled under his warm blankets, but made no attempt to resume his sleep. He knew as soon as he was asleep, his dreams would haunt him again; which was something he didn't want to happen.  
  
Then, Estel suddenly dived under the covers and shut his eyes as tightly as he could. Why? Off in the distance, he heard a foul sound. One he only heard in his reoccurring nightmares.  
  
[TBC.]  
  
To all of those who have a question about the ninepin thing, it was inspired by Rip Van Winkle by Washington Irving, which I am currently reading. (Unfortunately) I'm not sure if ninepins existed in Middle-earth, (With my luck, probably not. () but if indeed it doesn't, could you please, please ignore that detail. Thanx! Now I shall go back and wallow in sorrow from this blasted flu/cold thing!!! *Sneezes* One week 'till The Two Towers! I just finished Return of the King yesterday too! ( 


	2. Ask and You Shall Not Recieve

A/N: Sorry this chappy took so long, but school was just horrible. Plus, to make things worse, I fell into a bit of Writers Block, sort of. I just saw TTT on Wednesday!!! I've gots to see it again! I'm so suffering!!!!  
  
Puck - It didn't affect my writing? Great! Usually flu's either affect two things: my writing or my saneness. Well I guess I now know which one was sacrificed, don't we preciouss.  
  
Nili - I'm glad you liked the opening, and I'll try to make it as viole-I mean interesting as possible. *evil grin*  
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe - Thanxes so much for the hug! *gives hug in return*  
  
Lina Skye - Hope this was soon enough!  
  
JKB -I probably should say this is AU. Ok, I'll say it now. *holds sign that say: 'Beware of AU!'* The orcs aren't in Rivendell, so don't worry. The orcs are somewhat near the Bruinen, but since Estel was so focused on his dream-which involved orcs-he could hear them. I know it sounds odd, but it's true that if you focus on something, you're bound to hear it. Everyone else probably did too, but they knew the orcs couldn't get near them, so they didn't worry. I hope that made sense; if it didn't, then I send 1,000 chocolate brownies covered in M&M's as an apology! ///_^  
  
Phoenixqueen - Thanxes for putting my fic on your favorites list *gives chocolate brownie*  
  
Elanor - Yay, I can build up tension! And my English teacher says I'm a pathetic excuse at building up tension! ///_^ Sorry, but I have absolutely no idea at how to put puck back in her proper place. ( I'm glad you like the title. I spent hours trying to come up with one!  
  
Please See Chapter 1 For Disclaimer & Summary  
  
Dreams Are Reality  
  
By: Kawaii BlueBear  
  
[Chapter 2]  
  
*blah, blah* equals italics  
  
It was a clear day. The sun was shining, big puffy clouds were floating in the sky, and the sounds of running feet whisked through the house of Elrond.  
  
"Help! Help!" came a running voice.  
  
"Estel get back here! You deserve your punishment after what you did to my tunic!" followed another voice.  
  
"And my tunic!" followed the previous one.  
  
"But it wasn't my fault! How was I to know putting blueberries in your pockets would make them blue?" Estel shouted back at his brothers.  
  
"It's not just putting blueberries in the pockets; it's squishing them *then* putting them into the pockets that dyes it blue!" yelled Elrohir.  
  
"Which gives us all the more reason to tickle you!" declared Elladan as he caught up with Estel and tackled him.  
  
As soon as Estel hit the floor with a big *oof!* Elladan carried out his actions and tickled the squirming boy. Soon after Estel began to laugh hysterically, Elrohir joined his twin. Poor Estel was laughing his head off at that point! He tried to tickle both of them back, but it was proven then that two against one was certainly not fair!  
  
"Th-that's *Laughs* n-not f-f-fair!" Estel protested. But just because he protested, it didn't mean Elladan and Elrohir obeyed him.  
  
"Not in a million years!" Elrohir declared loudly.  
  
"The same goes for me!" Elladan also declared. "That was my favorite tunic!"  
  
By now, Estel was laughing so hard everyone in Rivendell must have heard him.or at least Glorfindel.  
  
"*Ahem*. What is going on here?" as soon as his voice was released, the 'war' stopped.  
  
"Glorfindel!" yelled Estel while running behind him. "Dan and Ro were being mean to me! They were tickling me two against one just because I put blueberries in their dirty not-white tunics!"  
  
Glorfindel looked at the 'guilty criminals'. "Is this true, Elladan? Elrohir?"  
  
"First of all, those tunics were brand new almost! And second of all, the only reason Ro and I were tickling Estel two on one was so we made sure we got what he deserved!" Elladan said fuming.  
  
"There's no need to get so upset, Elladan. Estel was merely having fun. Besides, both of those tunics *were* filthy."  
  
"They were not!!!" Elrohir and Elladan yelled simultaneously.  
  
"Take that, Dan and Ro!" Estel yelled.  
  
"Wait just a minute." Glorfindel said, gently pulling Estel from behind him. "One thing is for sure: you shouldn't have put blueberries in your brothers' tunic pockets. Second of all, you should be inside with Lord Elrond; your studies await you."  
  
With slumped shoulders, Estel trudged back inside. Glorfindel made sure he was inside before turning back to the twins to deliver his message  
  
"Now that he's gone, I have a chance to tell you what I need to tell you."  
  
"What must you tell us that could not have been said in front of Estel?" Elrohir asked while getting up, Elladan soon following.  
  
"Your father sent me to confirm your departure." replied Glorfindel.  
  
"Tomorrow morning, 6:00 in the morning." confirmed Elladan.  
  
"Departure?! Where are you going?!" came a voice making everyone turn their heads to the source.  
  
"Estel! I thought you were to go inside!" said Glorfindel.  
  
"Well, I was and still am! But, I heard Ro ask what couldn't be said in front of me and I got curious." explained Estel, looking at his boots.  
  
Elladan whacked Elrohir lightly upside the head.  
  
"Ow!" Elrohir exclaimed in surprise. "What in Middle-earth was that for?!"  
  
"For you and your loud mouth, that's what!" explained Elladan.  
  
Estel giggled at the elf-twins' antics before gathering up the courage to ask: "Can I go with you now I know about your departure tomorrow?"  
  
Of course, the direct answer was: "No." from all three elves.  
  
"But why? I'm nearly seven years old!"  
  
"Which is still considered *very* young, even in human terms. Besides, you don't even know where or what we are going to do." said Elrohir.  
  
"True, but I still want to come with you!"  
  
"Why?" asked Elladan.  
  
"Why? Well, because.because."  
  
"Exactly, you only want to go because we're going. If we weren't going anywhere, you'd be perfectly content to stay here." said Elrohir.  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Then why *do* you want to go?" asked Elladan, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Because.because.just because!"  
  
"That's not an answer!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!!!"  
  
"Is not!!!"  
  
"IS TOO!!!"  
  
"IS NOT!!!"  
  
"BOTH OF YOU STOP NOW!!!"  
  
All eyes, including the excluded-out-of-the-argument Elrohir, turned to the annoyed Glorfindel.  
  
"Why is your face all red, Glorfindel?" asked Estel.  
  
"Never mind that now. Elladan and Elrohir are right; you cannot go on the trip." Glorfindel said.  
  
"But-" Estel protested.  
  
"No buts! Now go; your father is waiting for you." Glorfindel ordered, watching as Estel glumly made his way to Elrond's study.  
  
It wasn't fair! He was old enough to go on a whatever-trip with his brothers into the wilderness, right? It didn't matter. What did matter was finding a way to go on the whatever-trip.  
  
TBC. 


	3. Reconsideration

A/N: I hope all of you had a wonderful holiday!!! I got one of the best presents I could ever wish for: The Two Towers on my computer! Yup, now I can watch it whenever I want. ///_^ Sorry if I made anyone jealous, but I wanted to share it with people who actually care (Unlike certain family members who are constantly pushing me aside for my nephew. But that's beside the point).  
  
Lina Skye - Yay, road trip!!! Thanxes for letting me come! ///_^  
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe - Don't worry, he won't get hurt.much. *Evil grin*  
  
Laurana84 - We all love kawaii lil' Estel! *hugs him* Thanxes for archiving my fic on your site. If only I could read Italian.dang.  
  
JKB - I wouldn't exactly call Estel stupid, just stupidly curious. For example, my nephew watched this one cartoon where this animal tried to fly but broke its foot instead. So, being my nephew, he thought he wouldn't end up like the animal and almost jumped out the window. Estel has never really been on an adventure, so he's restless and wants to see cool things. Like they say: 'Curiosity kill the cat.' Hope I didn't make things even more complicated. ///_^  
  
Puck - Yuckie, seven tests? Thanxes for holiday vacations!!!  
  
Please See Chapter 1 For Disclaimer & Summary  
  
Dreams Are Reality  
  
By: Kawaii BlueBear  
  
[Chapter 3]  
  
{Lots of thanxes to Estel (JKB) who helped a LOT with this chapter. And thanxes to PJ's, who gave me lots of ideas, even though none of them worked out.}  
  
*Tip, tap* Tip, tap* *Tip, tap*  
  
"Well, even if I don't want to alert everyone that I'm sneaking out on a trip that I'm forbidden to go on, I can always count on my boots to disobey my orders!" thought Estel as he 'silently' tip-toed down the hall that led outside.  
  
It had been torture to get past Ada and Dan's room since they were constantly making sure he wouldn't sneak off anywhere like he was now.  
  
Ro's room wasn't so bad because Ro was considered a heavier sleeper than most elves. Plus, Ro knew his little brother wouldn't do anything reckless in the dark of the night.  
  
"I guess that proves he trusts me to the point where it gets too ridiculous to consider." Estel thought. Aha! He made it outside! Now, half the task was over. All he had to do now was get past the guards who had pointy arrows that could skewer him alive. He shuddered at the thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Finally! After careful avoidance of the nearly-impossible-to-avoid-guards, Estel had made it outside! It had been close too! On more than one occasion he had almost been spotted, but fortunately, because of his small size, he had been able to hide. And, since he was over the Bruinen, no one would pass by and discover him.  
  
Now was the easy part of the plan; all he had to do was hide and wait for his brothers to ride by. After they were out of hearing range, he would follow their tracks to wherever they were off to.  
  
"This is a near-brilliant idea!" Estel whispered to himself. He settled himself by the base of a tall oak tree and listened to random noises to pass time. Random noises floated into his ears: the delightful chirping of crickets, the rustle of squirrels gathering nuts, the splashing of the Bruinen, the honking and moaning of a scared animal.wait.  
  
Estel snapped open his eyes and turned to the direction of the sound. Then, he understood why the animal was so scared: it was being hunted by four, no, six wolves!  
  
He was contemplating the idea of forsaking this sneak-along, but the temptation of the unknown adventure was too great. Even if he did encounter dangerous creatures like more wolves, Dan and Ro would kill then before he even knew they were there.  
  
Making his final decision, Estel decided to hide up in the tree behind him; lucky for him the tree was easy to climb, yet the branches and leaves were close and thick enough to blend into. After he stopped and decided he was high enough, he turned to face the direction of the kill.  
  
Being the strategical beings they were, the wolves circled around the animal, now discovered to be a moose, growling and snapping their mouths to scare their prey, their fur standing up straight. The moose kept darting its eyes from side to side while frantically calling for help. Suddenly, one of the wolves leaped from behind and clamped its mouth shut on the stomach, tearing hide and flesh.  
  
When the moose turned around to face the reason for the pain, the other wolves used the distraction to clamp down their mouths on well-wanted flesh. All the while the moose tried to shake and bite them off, but failed miserably. Growls were now muffled and bubbled by flesh and blood. Soon enough after enough blood gushed out of the prey's body, the wolves tore and consumed their dinner while their silver coats were now matted and slicked with bright red blood.  
  
The sound of savagery made little Estel tremble with terror. What if that was him? What if along the journey wolves would tear and shred his flesh? These questions made him question his own decision yet again, but thought against it. Even great explorers and kings must've felt scared when they were off on an adventure, yet they didn't run to bed. Besides, he didn't have to wait any longer; the sounds of horses could be heard far off.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dan, do you think Estel is asleep right now?" asked Elrohir from atop his horse  
  
"He usually isn't at this time, why?" Elladan asked back from atop his horse.  
  
"Well for one, he wasn't begging us to bring him along like I thought he would when we left. Nor did he try to sneak into our supply packs like last time." explained Elrohir.  
  
Elladan contemplated this for a moment but didn't accept it. "No, I just think he realizes he's too young too accompany us on such a dangerous hunt."  
  
"But he doesn't even know we're going on a hunt, much less a dangerous one." argued Elrohir.  
  
Elladan sighed. "Look, Estel probably just overslept and that's why he didn't greet say goodbye."  
  
Soaking in the suggestion, Elrohir smiled slightly. "You're probably right." But for some reason, he still felt dread.  
  
[TBC.] 


	4. Serpentia

A/N: All you guises, I apologize so much for the delay! I swear I tried my best to try to get this chapter out, but school work and unexpected personal issues came up. Thank you for being so patient with me. As for the next chapter, I'm not sure when I can get it up. I'll try to get it up before Feb. 22, but due to Academic Decathlon I doubt it will happen. Sorryses guys!  
  
Lina Skye - Your Estel? Can't I at least borrow him for a day or two? *puppy dog eyes*  
  
JKB - I'm psychic! That's how I knew! *everyone stares* Ok, so I'm not. I read it somewhere. Thanxes for the info about the whole stomach-wound thing.  
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe - Don't fret! Dan and Ro will take care of him soon!  
  
Puck - You're probably already better now, but sorryses for passing on my flu. ///_^ Hope you fell better!  
  
Elladan - Great penname!  
  
Also, thanxes lots to The Greenleafed One and Christy for taking the time to review. Thanx!  
  
Please See Chapter 1 For Disclaimer & Summary  
  
Dreams Are Reality  
  
By: Kawaii BlueBear  
  
[Chapter 4]  
  
"How far are they going to ride before they rest?" thought a *very* tired Estel as he followed his brothers' tracks. Currently it was about midday and not once had the twins taken a short reprieve. This left Estel exhausted from walking so far; he hadn't taken a break for fear of the tracks being mussed up.  
  
The boy's thoughts drifted on the past wolf attack. Would there be more animals like those he had seen? More importantly, would there be more animals that were as dangerous as those wolves?  
  
Estel stopped and looked back. The attack made him realize that he was actually out in the wilderness, with no one to protect him as Dan and Ro were to far up ahead to rescue him should he be attacked. The world was a dangerous place for a young boy like himself. Adventure or no adventure, logic finally came to his senses and he'd wait a few years before even considering wandering out by himself.  
  
"Then back to Rivendell I shall go! Hopefully Ada won't scold me too much for leaving." said Estel to no one but himself. He turned around completely and started back. Just then, he heard an unfamiliar sound that made him stop. He looked at the source and saw something that made his heart stop: a big, hissing snake looking right at him. He must have disturbed its rest or else it wouldn't be out in broad daylight.  
  
Immediately, his pulse started racing. He knew he had to try to keep calm, but that slightly difficult when a venomous snake - from the looks of it - was ready to strike. Time stood still and all that Estel was aware of was the hissing emitting from the snake.  
  
All of a sudden, the young human blinked and the snake was gone, but a sharp pain took its place located on his leg. He looked down to see two holes on his pant leg and immediately knew what had transpired; the snake had bit him and released its venom into his blood.  
  
For a moment he was in total disbelief, but as he slowly became conscious of reality again, he became aware of what had actually happened and did the only thing he could think of at the time: scream.  
  
~*~  
  
"There couldn't have been a more perfect day like today." Elladan thought in all honesty. The sun was shining brightly, big, puffy, white clouds were suspended overhead, and the forest had never looked more beautiful. Yes, today was a perfect day.  
  
As if reading his thoughts, Elrohir declared, "Today is a most perfect day, isn't it Dan!"  
  
Elladan inhaled the crisp air. "Yes, Ro. Today certainly is."  
  
The two kept riding in peace until Elladan felt a sharp pain in his shin. "Ow!" he exclaimed in surprise and stopped his horse to examine the spot.  
  
"What is it?" Elrohir asked also stopping his horse.  
  
"I don't know. I felt something akin to a skin puncture just now, but," he pulled up his pant leg and looked carefully at the skin, "I see nothing. In fact, there is no flaw applied to my shin."  
  
"That's certainly odd." Elrohir spoke aloud. Perhaps you were just imagining the pain. Yes dear brother, the sun had definitely taken a toll on your poor brain."  
  
The older elf would've responded to this would it not have been for the cry that tore through the greenery.  
  
Both elves looked at each other then nodded before they turned their horses raced towards the source of the scream  
  
~*~ The pain, oh, the pain! He had never experienced such an intense pain before in his life. It felt as if his entire leg was on fire and the inferno was spreading throughout his entire body. Despite this, Estel managed to calm himself to a degree in order to think clearly.  
  
Stay calm; he knew he must stay calm. If he didn't his quickened heartbeat would circulate the venom much more rapidly. Slowly, Estel managed to get himself to the side of the road without moving too much, lied down flat on his back, and closed his eyes.  
  
He had no idea what to do. The only thing he did know was he should stay as still and calm as possible. However, if he did comply with those instructions he would most certainly die. But, even if he did try to reach Rivendell, he wasn't sure he could make it in his current state. The pain was just too excruciating to the point he couldn't stand.  
  
Fortunately, some one was looking out for him. The fact was proven when Elladan and Elrohir came galloping into view.  
  
~*~  
  
When both dark-haired elves saw the person who had released the loud scream, both hearts froze. Apparently they had thought their 'baby' brother was still in Rivendell.  
  
As soon as the horses stopped at Estel, the twins immediately jumped off and raced to his side. When they saw his closed eyes, they both took it as a bad sign.  
  
"Estel," Elrohir said, "open your eyes, please."  
  
Hearing his brother's voice, Estel's eyes opened.  
  
"Ro? Is that really you?"  
  
Elrohir and Elladan smiled, relieved Estel wasn't dead. "It certainly is. Dan is with me as well."  
  
The pained boy turned head to the other side. "Dan?"  
  
"Yes, it is I. What happened Estel? Why are you not home?" Elladan asked.  
  
Estel still felt the pain and started to tear up. "A snake bit me on my leg."  
  
"That's why my leg was paining me." Elladan thought. Unfortunately, there was no time to dwell on it. "This is very important Estel, what color was the snake?"  
  
"Uh, I.I don't remember!"  
  
"Try to, Estel. It's very important that Dan and I know." Elrohir said.  
  
"O-Ok." Estel said. The pain was getting much worse and he didn't think he could think straight much longer. "I-I think i-it was green with b-black on i-its back. Yes, th-that's what it looked like."  
  
That wasn't good. To the elf twins the description instantly confirmed a venomous snake. Plus, from Estel's whimpers, they could tell the venom was hematoxic, which meant Estel wasn't it grave danger.yet.  
  
The decision was conclusive: to Rivendell they would return. So, Elrohir gathered Estel in his arms, minding the leg, and was about to mount his horse when he heard something that made his blood run cold.  
  
It wasn't possible, not this close to Rivendell. But when he turned to Elladan, he was confirmed.  
  
One word was all it took to send his world crumbling down. "Orcs."  
  
[TBC.]  
  
Hopeses everyone liked its! (I know I'm talking improperly, but for some reasons I can'ts stops!) 


	5. Pain and Apprehension Arise!

A/N: Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I tried to post before the 22, I really did! But Decathlon was just too overwhelming. Plus, a couple of other events occurred (Like a drunk lady throwing a glass cup and hitting someone at Medieval Times) that prevented me from writing. Trust me, it was not a happy time for me. But now it's over! Yay! Oh, and from now on, I'm putting the R2R's at the bottom. Why? I feel like it I guess. ^^  
  
Please See Chapter 1 For Disclaimer & Summary  
  
Dreams Are Reality  
  
By: Kawaii BlueBear  
  
[Chapter 5]  
  
Estel was missing and something evil would befall him.  
  
That was the one thought that constantly clawed its way into Lord Elrond's brain. Even thought it was natural the thought would creep up on him, the elf-lord couldn't help but feel it was true. Ever since he was first brought here, the young edain always had bad luck trailing behind him. Whether it was something small like loosing a race against the other elf children, or something major like loosing both his parents at the tender age of two, misfortune always struck.  
  
'Why must it choose Estel?' Elrond thought. 'He already has so much on his small shoulders.' He sighed. All he could do was pray Glorfindel and the other scouts found the boy before misfortune could hit him.  
  
~*~  
  
'Not now, not here, not like this.' were the thoughts that shot through Elrohir's head. It sounded as if the orcs were in a great multitude and would meet them in a matter or minutes.. But wait, orcs could not move in sunlight. What were they doing out at his time of day?  
  
"Dan, this isn't right. Orcs cannot move in sunlight." Elrohir voiced his thoughts to Elladan.  
  
"We can dwell on that later. Right now we must hide to avoid them." Elladan said.  
  
"But where?" Elrohir asked.  
  
The older elf was not hesitant in his answer. "Up in the trees." He said.  
  
Before they had a chance to move, Estel asked in a quiet, pain-filled voice, "Dan, Ro, what are orcs?"  
  
Although the question startled both twins, Elladan was the one who spoke. "Never mind that now." He said. "I'll explain later on, but only if you stay awake. Understand?"  
  
Liquid pain coursed throughout Estel's leg and slowly worked its way upward. Yet somehow, he still managed to give an affirmative reply.  
  
Wasting no more time, the elves ran to the front of the dense forest on the side of the road and climbed up a giant redwood tree. They proceeded to climb so quickly, to the common eye it appeared as if they were leaping up, branch by branch. Yet despite the agile performance, Estel was not jarred more than once.  
  
As soon as both were satisfied they were high enough, they stopped. Now that they were at a safe distance from the evil spawns of Sauron, all they had to do was wait until they ran past them. And run past them they did.  
  
There must have been well over fifty orcs running past the three at nearly full-speed. Seeing the ugly demons brought back gloomy memories of their mother and how she had been attacked by them. Before, that was why they had always hated the dreaded beasts. But now, they had a new reason. The same species had killed their young brother's parents. Even though Estel remembered bits and pieces of them, he could not put together an entire picture, and for that both Elladan and Elrohir loathed orcs even more.  
  
Moments had passed and the group was about to end, but then a single orc stopped and sniffed the air. This action caused the tree's occupants to hold their breathes.  
  
Well, all except one.  
  
A wave of even greater white fire licked and destroyed the flesh of Estel's leg, which caused him to release a loud whimper that he tried to stifle but couldn't.  
  
It was all the orc needed.  
  
At once, the evil spawn snapped up its head at the elves' position and let out a loud, ear-piercing cry to alert the rest of the group.  
  
Misfortune had struck again.  
  
~*~  
  
He couldn't take it anymore. He knew something was wrong and he could not just sit there while the feeling gnawed on him like a dog on a bone. So, Elrond got up and was about to go and search for Estel himself when Glorfindel burst through his door looking disheveled and out of breath.  
  
"Glorfindel, any news of Estel?" Elrond immediately asked.  
  
When he finally managed to catch his breath, Glorfindel answered. "No." he said.  
  
"Then what news is so urgent it sends you running here as fast as you can?" Elrond asked again.  
  
"Orcs, near the border of Rivendell." Glorfindel answered.  
  
At once, Elrond knew. He knew what that feeling he no longer felt was. He knew why the new feeling that threatened to darken his vision was there. He knew what ill fortune had thrown in front of his youngest son's path.  
  
He knew.  
  
~*~  
  
That cry, it sounded familiar. But where had he heard it before? He couldn't think with all this pain. It was the pain that clouded his thinking. He tried to ignore it. But the fire still lived.  
  
Go away!  
  
He tried to force it away. It would not go away.  
  
Let me thinking peace.  
  
It would not let him think in peace. The pain wanted to protect him.  
  
He moaned and whimpered, his constant protest causing giving life to even new tongues. Yet he would not stop, he just had to know who or what that cry came from.  
  
The pain still would not let up.  
  
It became so worse, he had to shut his eyes in hopes it would help.  
  
It helped only slightly.  
  
Now he was getting a headache. It was small now, but he knew it would soon grow and consume his entire brain, just like the venom to his leg.  
  
All of a sudden, for a very brief moment, the pain left entirely. And he was able to match the cry with a picture. But as soon as he did, the pain returned, but now his headache was tripled because of the memories, memories that had been locked up. Memories of blood.rain.arrows.his parents.dead.because of the creatures.the orcs.  
  
And for the first time in his life, Estel was truly scared.  
  
[TBC.]  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think? *avoids bullets and arrows* Oi! Don't kill me! I just celebrated my B-Day and I want to see another present-less one!  
  
[R2R's]  
  
Freakizimi - I don't know how he did it, but he sure succeeded! I'm glad you're glad you found the fic!  
  
Aralondwen - These guys have even more bad luck when they're with me. ^^ In my opinion, they should just live in a giant bubble. LOL  
  
Puck - Typical luck isn't it? Sorry I didn't update, but I'll make you a batch of virtual brownies in apology. Glad you're feeling better!  
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe - Tsk, tsk. I'm afraid to say you can't hunt bluebears because we're a protected species. But, you won't have to go hunting because the chappie's right here ^^  
  
Elladan - Yay! I wrote a cliffie! Sorry I couldn't get it out ASAP. When I make virtual brownies for puck I'll give you one, k?  
  
Lutris - Luved your review! I never read the Discworld Saga, but I will as soon as I finish The Vampire Chronicals.  
  
Mizz-Gal - Short and sweet, thanx! ^^  
  
Concrete angel - Awwwww, you're too sweet! *blushes* 


	6. If You Give an Orc Deadly Weapons

A/N: Yes, I'm still alive. Although I doubt I will be for much longer. *ducks glass cups being thrown* I swear I don't know how I postponed this for so long; it just happened. -_-; I know, lame excuse. Well, I guess I could blame it on a slight case of writer's block.  
  
Please See Chapter 1 For Disclaimer & Summary  
  
Dreams Are Reality  
  
By: Kawaii BlueBear  
  
[Chapter 6]  
  
Both elves were frozen for a split second while watching the orcs run towards them in a very intimidating manner. With their scimitars raised above their heads, their chain mail *clink, clinking* with every stride they took, it was understandable for someone to be terrified of these hellish monsters.  
  
Luckily for Elladan and Elrohir, the orcs' spell lasted for *only* a split second. After that, Elladan took charge.  
  
"Elrohir, take Estel and run back to Rivendell at once. I shall stay behind to give you a clear path," he ordered.  
  
"And leave you here to deal with the creatures! Nay, brother, I will not!" Elrohir protested.  
  
But Elladan cared far too much for Estel to be cowardly at the moment. "Elrohir, go. Go, for the hope of men he will not last much longer."  
  
Torn in two, Elrohir asked, with tears in his eyes, "I will see at home then, right?" And with that, he jumped to the nearest branch and quickly made his way towards Rivendell.  
  
Elladan stood looking serenely at the retreating form of his two brothers. "Of course I will, Ro."  
  
Whoosh!  
  
Ping!  
  
The sounds snapped Elladan out of his trance. Arrows were now being fired at him with no sign of depleting. So, naturally, he retaliated and fired back. Volleys of arrows were being released from both sides and both sides skillfully avoided each arrow. It wasn't until much later that Elladan was hit.  
  
Falling backward from the force, Elladan hit the ground with a low thud. But, the elf knew the orcs would turn towards Elrohir and Estel. That was one thing he couldn't allow to happen.  
  
Somewhere, someone also agreed with him and gave him a jolt of adrenaline that got him up and moving. At the sight of the orcs' running towards him at rapid speeds, he immediately pulled out his blade. When the swarm reached his position, all hell broke loose.  
  
Immediately, the enraged twin started swinging his blade in great arcs, and then brought them down upon the orc that deserved it. He did this over and over again in different motions and patterns until it looked like some kind of complicated dance. Every time he killed an orc, more and more perspiration slid down his entire body, making his hair and clothes cling to his fair skin. One by one, the foul creatures fell to the ground until all were slaughtered, never to walk the earth again  
  
But Elladan's luck was about to run out.  
  
An unseen orc on a near-by hill took out his bow, notched an arrow, and let it fly right into the back of Elladan's right ankle  
  
Unable to support his weight, the elf-twin collapsed onto the body-littered ground. The pain was over-whelming and nearly made him black out. Yet, he still had the strength to whip out his bow and slay the orc that struck him. Then, he crawled over to a near-by tree and slowly pulled himself up with the aid of the tree.  
  
Now that he was up, Elladan searched for a large stick that he could use to help him walk. Luckily, he found one not too far. Then, using the stick like a cane, he slowly limped his way towards Rivendell, hoping that his two brothers' had made it their without difficulty.  
  
At the time, he had no idea how wrong he had been.  
  
~*~  
  
Now on the ground, Elrohir was running on swift feet, careful not to jar Estel so his blood would not circulate the poison quicker than it could. They had left the orcs behind, but they still clutched onto Elrohir's mind. It was a good thing too or he would not have noticed the other evils that surrounded him due to his worry for Estel.  
  
Stopping immediately, Elrohir looked for a spot that could keep Estel hidden from view. He spotted one to his left; it was a ditch under a fallen log. Although Elrohir wished for something a little more concealing, it would have to do.  
  
When he laid Estel down in the ditch, he expected some kind of response from the boy. He got none. This made Elrohir worry for his little brother even more. He was a ghostly white, he was perspiring more than he should, and his body temperature was dangerously high. If Elrohir did not reach Rivendell soon, the future king could very well die.  
  
Quickly leaning down to plant a tender kiss on his brother's hot forehead, he whispered, "Stay strong, little one." Then, he ran back to face the orcs just as the hell-spawn showed their ugly faces.  
  
Much like his twin, Elrohir spun his blade in dangerous, yet beautiful, arcs; except, unlike Elladan, Elrohir had a much graceful air to his attacks. Whether the grace was useful or a burden was unclear seeing as he killed numerous orcs in a flash, but received many injuries himself. Thankfully the list only included lots of cuts and bruises and a not-too- serious cut that ran from his shoulder down to the knuckle of his ring finger.  
  
When the battle looked as if Elrohir would definitely win, the back of a scimitar crashed right onto his collar bone, shattering it on contact. The sudden pain made him drop his weapon and clutch his shoulder. Next thing he knew, he lost his footing and landed flat on his back. Weak and dizzy from the pain in his shoulder and the fall, Elrohir could only lie there.  
  
Using this to his advantage, an orc stood right over the elf with his bow drawn and prepared to end the elf's life when something happened to stop all that.  
  
[TBC.]  
  
A/N: *ducks to avoid flying metal objects* Sorry about the cliffie, but it was the only place that I could end the chappie, honest! Here, have some free virtual brownies.  
  
R2R's:  
  
Elladan: Sorry about another cliffie. Here, a year's supply of free virtual brownies. You know, your predictions are pretty accurate.  
  
Lutris: Yes, his luck is getting worse and worse isn't it?  
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe: You might not be able to hunt me, but I wouldn't mind a game of laser tag. I hope you don't go insane and kill me, because then I can't finish the fic! ^^  
  
Puck: *blushes* Thanxes so much for your lovely review. I luv it so much!  
  
MidnightLoner: Thank God for keyboards, eh? Well, I didn't hurt Estel too much in this chapter now did I?  
  
Mizz-Gal: I hope you like this chapter too. ^^  
  
JKB: I absolutely love titles. They're a great deal of fun. 


	7. Hold On and Don't Let Go

A/N: Yes, I'm still alive. For all who wish to know what happened, well one thing is a MAJOR case of writer's block. Second is a trip to Roswell, New Mexico (It ROCKED!!!!). Third is a bizarre occurrence of family problems. But without further ado I'd like to give you chapter 7!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Rhonda, for her VERY persuasive efforts in getting me to write. *hands her a plate of brownies with chocolate frosting* Thanx!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh, and one more thing! For everyone who has asked if Forgive and Forget is over, yes it is. 'Owari' is Japanese for 'The End'. (I think) Sorry for the confusion! And thank you for giving Forgive and Forget 50 reviews!  
  
Please See Chapter 1 For Disclaimer & Summary  
  
Dreams Are Reality  
  
By: Kawaii BlueBear  
  
[Chapter 7]  
  
From his spot under the log, Estel awoke from the loud, sharp clings and clangs of a battle behind him. In his current state, all he could see were the blurry outlines of plants, soil, and little pebbles. He tried to stand up but the fever that ravaged his body and the venom that seared his leg made all but impossible for him to so.  
  
But Estel was not one who gave up so easily. Using all the strength he could muster, he pulled got up to his feet, using the log to steady himself, and saw an elf. Dan? No, Ro. It was Ro, lying on his back with nothing to protect him and a blurry figure standing over him with a drawn bow. Once again blinking out the blurriness he looked.  
  
.and saw his nightmare  
  
It was what had littered the battlefield with its sickening corpse. It was what had given off that rotten stench that he would always remember. It was what had made him terrified in his dreams and reality. It was what continued to haunt him to this day. It was what killed his mommy and daddy. It was what he hated. It was pure evil sent from the depths of hell.  
  
And it was about to kill his beloved brother.  
  
Running on pure adrenaline, Estel quickly grabbed the dagger in his boot and called out to the orc. "Hey! Ugly! Over here!"  
  
Surprised, the orc turned to Estel only to receive six inches of metal through his jugular vein. The lifeless body then collapsed onto the ground. Estel was smiling broadly, happy to kill his parents' murderer.  
  
Unfortunately, his adrenaline rush had dissipated, leaving his body even weaker than before. His last sight was of Ro, holding his shoulder, and running toward him. But he could've sworn that in the background he saw a bright light.  
  
~*~  
  
"Estel! Estel!" Elrohir called out to his unconscious brother. "Estel! Wake up, please!" He felt for a pulse and found one. It was very faint, almost unnoticeable, but it was still there. Elrohir also check the snakebite and saw it had manifested itself into a swollen mass of puss, blood, and gore. Estel had to get to Rivendell, and fast.  
  
However, it wasn't easy to pick up Estel with only one arm. It took nearly ten minutes before Elrohir could successfully hold Estel without dropping him in one arm. By then the boy was in deep unconsciousness with a complexion that could rival snow and a body temperature that could outdo the sun.  
  
So, the tired twin raced as fast as he could toward Rivendell before it was too late.  
  
~*~  
  
"Thank the Valar! I'm finally home." Elladan muttered as Rivendell came into view. Right now his right leg was throbbing madly and his left leg was spasming like crazy from all the weight he had put on it. All he wanted now was to curl up in bed and sleep for millennia. But despite his wish, he knew he had to tell his father about what happened. So he kept limping forwards.  
  
~*~  
  
Lord Elrond couldn't take much more of this. It had been too long since Glorfindel and his scouts had left. He was just about to leave and go search for Estel himself when he caught sight of his eldest son outside, limping towards the house. More surprising to the elf lord than the fact Elladan was not due until two weeks from now was his appearance. Other than his right ankle-which had swelled up to three times its normal size-he had blood, sweat, and grime all over his once-clean clothes, several cuts, and a few bruises.  
  
He raced down and met Elladan one foot from the door before he collapsed. "Elladan! What has happened? Where is your brother?" Elrond asked.  
  
Before he passed out from exhaustion, he muttered, "W-With Estel. Y-You must h-help him. I'm afraid he...will not last much.longer." Then he passed out and left Elrond in suspense, for he did not know if he meant Estel or Elrohir.  
  
~*~  
  
'Just a little further. Just a little further. Just a little further.' was the mantra Elrohir kept telling himself as he trudged onward. Every so often he would stop and check Estel's pulse to make sure he was still alive. But due to the elf's dismay every time he checked it seemed to get weaker and weaker, just like him. His left shoulder was hurting because of his smashed collar bone, and his right arm was hurting because of Estel. His back, neck and head were also hurting because the painful fall he took when the orc tripped him.  
  
Just when he thought he could take no more, he heard a horse. Looking towards the source he saw a beautiful white stallion. But it wasn't the horse he cared about; it was the rider on it.  
  
"Glorfindel!" he cried out.  
  
Glorfindel galloped towards him and dismounted once he was close enough. "Elrohir! What happened? You're supposed to be long gone from here. Where is Elladan." Glorfindel then caught sight of Estel. "Valar! Estel! What happened to him?!"  
  
"He was bitten, by a snake." Elrohir replied.  
  
"Take my horse. Go to Rivendell."  
  
Elrohir obeyed. As he was leaving, Glorfindel silently prayed the young boy would survive.  
  
[TBC.]  
  
R2R's:  
  
Elladan - I hope you're glad I didn't put in a cliffie this time! (  
  
Legyluva - I hope you like this chapter as much as the last.  
  
Jaimi - I try not to be so cruel but I can't help it! It just kind of happens, I guess. j/k  
  
Lutris - Now you know who saves 'em. BTW, what does 'lutris' mean?  
  
Puck - I never appreciated insurance until now. ( I just hope it doesn't expire soon.  
  
Section Leader Me - Ouch! That's the last time I write cliffie's.  
  
Rhonda - *hugs Rhonda* You don't know how much you've helped me! Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!!!!!  
  
Elendrila - *hugs Elendrila* Awwww! That's one of the nicest things AYONE has said to me!  
  
Lydia - I hope this was to your satisfaction.  
  
Jazmine - Best or worst? I suppose it could be in the middle. 


End file.
